battle_of_hte_multiverse_crossover_collabfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddles
Cuddles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. He is considered the original Happy Tree Friends character and also the show's (unofficial) mascot, despite Shifty being created first Character bio Cuddles is a yellow rabbit with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears Pink Bunny Slippers . His white curly hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears sometimes move to match how he feels. For example, when he's happy/energized they'll stay up, and when he's upset/sad they'll drop down. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the advertisements. Cuddles was the second character to be created in Happy Tree Friends (the first being Shifty). Creator Rhode Montijo first drew him on a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show Kenn Navarro. History In games Cuddles is usually a playable character. Battle of the Multiverse Cuddles is an protagonist in this game. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series In the Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series, Cuddles is one of the main characters. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures, Cuddles is one of the four tree friends who go on a journey to rescue fellow tree friend Giggles from the clutches of Bowser, who keeps her in his lair. Cuddles can jump to avoid hazards and throw balls/orbs to attack enemies. After defeating Bowser's Giga form, Cuddles and his friends find Giggles and leave the collapsing lair together in Toothy's spaceship. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Cuddles is one of the six protagonists who go on a journey to rescue Princess Allay who got snagged away by Bowser while they were walking towards the kingdom's "Welcome" gate. After defeating Bowser once again, Allay is saved. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Cuddles rides TwinBee. Since Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 serves as a sequel to Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 with the same set of playable characters, Cuddles reprises his role as one of the protagonists. Cuddles appears as one of the protagonists in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. Like in the previous game, Cuddles is one of the tree friends who go on a journey to rescue Princess Allay from Bowser. In the end of the game, Cuddles, Allay, and their friends manage to escape Bowser's spaceship which is undergoing a self-destruction with the help of TwinBee. Cuddles appears in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 with an updated design instead of using the Blood Money sprite design. Cuddles and his friends have to travel through seven different kingdoms (counting Happy Tree Kingdom) to rescue Princess Allay. Cuddles can now properly swim underwater and climb vines and ladders. Throughout the journey, Cuddles and his friends have to defeat a Birdo in order to proceed to the next level. Boss fights include against the Intruder, a Giant Snake, The Red Dragon, a Fire Dragon, Buirun, Wart, and Bowser. In the final level, Cuddles and his friends must navigate through the level while chasing Bowser to the top of the latter's castle, where they eventually defeat him and rescue Allay. Cuddles's more refined abilities are carried over to the sequel, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. Cuddles appears in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 as one of the six (later eight) protagonists. Once his Special Power is unlocked, it is revealed that his is the Carrot Drill, which involves firing a carrot as another way to inflict damage, though it can also be used to break destructible blocks. In Tv Series In the tv series, Cuddles doesn’t really have that much appearances in the TV series, only having two appearances. In Other Media In official art, Cuddles have the most appearances. He would usually appear with Kirby as a best friend. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Playable Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Allies Category:Children